1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation apparatus, more particularly to apparatus enabling a nautical or aerial navigator, but preferably nautical, to determine easily, for a given limited area, for instance a closed stretch of water, the course to be followed when travelling from one place to another within this area, especially from one coastal location to another coastal location.
The determination of the course to be followed to travel from one place to another normally involves a procedure which, without being unduly complicated, does however need some navigational expertise which is not within the competence of all yachtsmen, and use of instruments (protractor, rule of CRAS or others). It is moreover necessary to be able to spread out a map or chart, which is not always easy on a boat of small size, not well equipped for this kind of operation, and especially when conditions for navigation are difficult.